A Disney Fairy Tail
by Mavis Reed
Summary: Once Natsu, Lucy, and Happy outrun the castle guards, they're face with another dire situation. They ran off with no money or supplies! In order to continue their mission to find Wendy and Charle to revive Fairy Tail they first need to find a way to earn some money. Fortunately in a nearby town a festival is hiring mages to help out their staff. #NaLu #fairytail #disney
1. Chapter 1: What was the plan again?

**Hello loves! How's your summers going? Mine is going just peachy! So I actually joined a local FanFiction contest and placed in the finalists! Unfortunately I did not win due to 'audience cheer' but oh whales! I loved how this story turned out and figured it would be a crime not to share it with you all! Like always I'll post it up in chapters so I hope you will be patient with it! Since it is ready made I'll make sure to upload a chapter a week! It is a short story though because I had a word count in the competition! So without further adieu I would like to share with you all 'A Disney Fairy Tail'!**

 **On a Side Note:**

 **I, Mavis Reed, do not own any of the members or the story of Fairy Tail. All rights are reserved for Hiro Mashima-sama! The plot of the story does belong to me though!**

 **PS: To avoid confusion, the story follows the question: What if Lucy and Natsu didn't have any money to find Wendy and Charle since they just ran off? The story is on about their attempt to earn the money they need!**

* * *

"Natsu!" Lucy panted as she slowed her pace, "I'm sure we've lost the palace guards by now. Can we stop running?"

Looking back to face her, Natsu laughed, "Aaw Lucy we could keep going for another mile!" As Lucy pouted he gave another light laugh, "Okay you're right we'll stop."

Natsu, Lucy, and Happy finally ceased running and took a break under a large tree. Catching a gust of fresh air, Lucy felt at ease. She had feverishly believed in Natsu's words before they were chased out of town, _"We'll get everyone together and reform the guild!"_ The thought of bringing Fairy Tail back together excited her. The more she thought about it, the more she was determined to be reunited with all of Fairy Tail. Lucy could feel her eyelids slowly begin to close, but before she dozed off, a thought occurred to her. "Natsu, we just ran away from Crocus with nothing but just your bag right?"

He nodded, "Yup! Happy carried it all the way with us."

She smiled nervously, "So did you pack all the necessities we'd need for the trip?"

Natsu scratched his head, "I know I put some clean clothes for you and me in there. A whole bunch of meats from your kitchen. Plus two sleeping bags. So we're all set!"

Lucy spread her hand across her face, "How about money–did you bring money to help us travel from town to town? Plus for more food when we run out?"

Sudden realization was written all over his face. "I knew it." Lucy groaned. Happy handed her a piece of paper. "Don't worry Lucy! I knew something like this would happen! I took a flyer while we were running away!"

"A flyer?" Taking the paper from Happy, Lucy read it out loud "HELP WANTED: Mages to dress up as Disney characters for the Festival of Magic in Freesia Town." She gave the Exceed a hug, "Happy this is perfect! We'll get ten thousand jewels for each person who dresses up! The three of us adds up to thirty thousand jewels, that's enough to cover our expenses for the next few weeks!"

"Aye sir!" Happy said, enjoying the praises Lucy was giving him. "All right then!" Natsu punched is fist towards the air, "Let's head to Freesia Town and earn us some food money!"

After a day's worth of traveling, the trio made it to Freesia Town on the evening before the Festival. They met up with the event coordinator, Walter. He was a short, round man who greeted them kindly. "With you guys as an addition, we should have enough people to have a successful festival tomorrow!" Walter shook their hands in gratitude. "We're glad to help." Lucy replied and they were shown to their tent.

Walter explained that the tent would serve as their room. It was where their meals would be served during breakfast, lunch, and dinner hours. He even showed them to the costume tent where they would decide which Disney character they would dress up as. Happy raised his hand to ask a question, "Walter-sama?"

Walter shook his head, "Please, Walter is fine."

"Walter, why did you choose to have Disney characters for this year's Festival of Magic? Last year, mages wore fancy costumes while they performed. Same goes for the years before that too."

Walter smiled, "It was actually my daughter's idea. She said that last year, not many children were excited for the festival. When I asked her why, she told me it was because the festival was losing its 'magic' towards them. Sure, all the mages had excellent performances, but it didn't have that spark to impress the young ones anymore."

"So you chose Disney costumes for the mages to wear to appeal to the children?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, the Festival of Magic was originally made for mages to show off their magic to the young generation and inspire them to learn magic. So I thought, 'what better way to show off magic, than the one place every child first starts believing in it'?"

The trio was satisfied with Walter's answer and he retired to his own tent. Lucy was about to head back to her shared tent with Natsu until he caught her hand, "Lucy, why don't we pick our costumes now?" Natsu couldn't hide his childish excitement, and she happily complied. Inside the tent were various racks filled with different outfits from every Disney film ever made. Lucy rummaged through the racks of princess clothing and pulled out Cinderella's blue gown. "What do you think of this one Natsu?"

He turned around and placed his hand on his chin, "Cinderella?"

"Yup! This is the obvious choice. I have blonde hair just like Cinderella, and I could wear blue contacts for my eyes."

He moved towards me and looked through the rack, "Sure it would, but I think this princess is more like you." He pulled out Jasmine's Arabian outfit. "Princess Jasmine?" I held the outfit, "How do I remind you of her?"

"You're strong and brave like her. Your tales are similar too. You both ran away from home because you argued with your fathers, but in the end you made up with them. Her hair's black, but Cancer can help with that and you both have brown eyes. You'll look just like just like her."

Lucy smiled, her best friend really knew her well. "Well I guess I'll be Princess Jasmine then. Who will you and Happy dress up as?"

"If you're Jasmine then I'm Aladdin! Happy can be Abu!" He rummaged through another rack until he found Aladdin's outfit and Abu's small, matching hat and vest.

Lucy giggled, "I guess we're set then." With their costumes at hand, the trio returned to their tents.

* * *

 **What do you guys think? Do you like it so far? Please let me know your thoughts!**

 **R &R**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Argyris Family

**Good Evening from my little home island everyone! I hoped you guys liked the first chapter and are excited to read this next one! I am incredibly sorry the update was late this week. I got a bacterial infection and have been very sick, but I found the strength to update for you guys because I know what it feels like to be waiting for a new update! So I don't want to keep you all for too long! So what are you waiting for? Read along!**

 **On a Side Note:**

 **I, Mavis Reed, do not own any of the members or the story of Fairy Tail. All rights are reserved for Hiro Mashima-sama! The plot of the story does belong to me though!**

* * *

As the morning sun arose, Lucy quickly finished her breakfast and summoned her Spirit, Cancer. With his help, Lucy's hair was dyed and styled as Princess Jasmine's signature hairstyle. Once Cancer had finished, Lucy thanked him and stared at herself in the mirror. She wore the two pieced Arabian dress and admired how its sea green color contrasted beautifully to her slightly tanned skin. On her head, she slipped on Jasmine's matching headband with a shimmering sapphire in the middle. To complete her outfit her put on the golden earrings and necklace that Princess Jasmine wore on a regular basis.

Natsu was right, she thought, with her hair dyed black and her big brown eyes, she really passed off as Princess Jasmine. Lucy spun around to survey her entire attire when Natsu walked in. He too was dressed in his costume. He grinned at her, "See what I tell ya Luce, you look great as Princess Jasmine!"

Lucy was caught off guard by his sudden compliment. Natsu wasn't one to say he liked her outfit. She could feel her face heat up. Flustered, Lucy stammered a bit, "I- uuh, you look good too Natsu!"

"Really?" he said, "It's not too different than my usual outfit." He wasn't wrong. Aladdin's vest looked similar to Natsu's and so did his loose white pants and sandals. The only addition was Aladdin's hat. Still, she couldn't help but notice how nicely dressed her best friend was. Maybe because he was matching with her?

Natsu decided to keep his scarf on, he couldn't part with it for all the money in the world. Lucy was glad as well, Natsu just was not Natsu without his scarf, even if he had to dress up as someone else. Happy was dressed in his costume as well. Modeling in Abu's small hat and vest, he flew into Lucy's arms. "Don't you think you should have dressed up as the flying carpet?" She teased.

"No way!" said Happy, "I'm Natsu's partner just like Abu was Aladdin's partner!"

Lucy patted his head, "Of course! Shall we head out then?"

Walter had explained during breakfast that those dressed in the same Disney movie should stick together. The trio roamed around the festival grounds taking pictures with children and their families. When asked to demonstrate some magic, Natsu set sticks on fire and ate the flames while Lucy used a golden key as a magic pen to draw in the air. Happy flew high up in the air and delighted every child they saw. The three of them combined were giving the guests a wonderful visit.

They were about to have their lunch break when they heard a little girl call out to her father. They both had strikingly silver hair that shined in the sunlight. "Papa!" she exclaimed, "Papa look! It's Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, and Abu! Can we take our picture with them Papa?"

The girl's father continued to talk through a communication _lacrima_ , "I know," he said, "but I don't care, do what it takes to seal that deal." His daughter pouted and tugged on her father's shirt harder, "Papa!"

"Hold on Jacob," he turned to his daughter, "Alisa what is it? Daddy's busy."

"You said today's family day, but you're always on your communicator."

Lucy felt sorry for the child, she couldn't have been any older than five. She reminded Lucy of herself as a child, always trying to get her father's attention. She walked towards the two, "Hello there!" she smiled, "I couldn't help but notice your beautiful silver hair."

The little girl blushed and smiled, "Thank you! Papa look Princess Jasmine said she liked our hair!" Her father was no longer paying her any attention. Lucy frowned, "Alisa was it?"

The girl nodded, "Yup! My name is Alisa Alygris!"

Lucy gasped, "Alygris? Then your father must be Jeremiah Alygris? The owner of Silver Corporation?" Natsu and Happy came to join her, "Silver Corporation?" Natsu asked.

"Only the biggest silver mining company in Fiore!" Lucy explained, "They mined all the silver that gets sold to different companies to be manufactured."

"Yeah," Alisa said sadly, "Papa's always busy because of it." Lucy decided that she couldn't stand to watch another father daughter relationship fall apart for the sake of a company.

"Mr. Alygris," she called out to him. "Hold on Jacob I'll call you back," he ended the call, "May I help you?"

"Your daughter is requesting a photo with you."

He scowled, "Why don't you take the photo with her? Isn't that what you're paid to do? Make children's dreams come true and whatnot? You'd better get to it unless you'd want to lose your job if I talked to the manager about denying a photo with my daughter."

Lucy had finally had it, "Sir! Your daughter is requesting you! I bet all she wants today is to spend time with you. You told her today was 'family day' so why can't you spend time with her as her family?"

"How dare you speak like that to me," he said walking up to her, "don't think I won't report this to the manager. If I were you, I'd leave right now."

Lucy opened her mouth to speak, but another voice beat her to it. "Jerry, she is doing her job." The voice belonged to a woman who had pale blonde hair that almost looked white, "She's trying to give your daughter what she wants, a photo with her father."

"Marissa," he began to say but his communicator buzzed, "I have to take this." He walked away and the woman sighed. "Thank you for not hitting my husband" she said and Lucy turned around. Natsu's hands were coated in flames, "I'm a little sorry I didn't."

Alisa ran towards the woman, "Mama!" The woman lifted her up and faced us, "Looks like you've made some pretty nice friends."

Natsu introduced the three of them, "I'm Aladdin. This is Princess Jasmine and Abu." I bowed my head to greet them and Happy did a summersault in the air. "Wow!" said a joyous Alisa, "I didn't know Abu could fly!"

"I borrowed the Magic Carpet's powers today," explained Happy, "would you like to go for a ride?" Alisa pleadingly looked at her mother. When the woman agreed, Happy lifted Alisa up and kept within view.

"Your friend is very kind. I'm Marissa by the way." Marissa extended her hand. Lucy and Natsu shook hands with her. They walked over to a hotdog vendor and Marissa treated the both of them as they talked.

"Please excuse my husband," she bowed in apology, "he is a kind man. He's just busy lately."

Lucy frowned, "He shouldn't let his job interfere with his family." Marissa smiled sadly and Lucy regretted speaking. "I'm sorry. That was rude of me to say."

Marissa shook her head, "No, it is all right. I can see it in your eyes that you were just concerned. It's like you know what my daughter is going through. Did you have issues with your father too?"

Lucy looked down and excused herself. It was Natsu's turn to apologize, "I'm sorry, her father is still a sensitive issue for her."

"I see, they are not in good terms?"

"No actually," Natsu tossed his wrapper away, "they made up, but it was because he passed away. Her father was always busy when she was young too. Her mom died when she was growing up. He was all she had left."

"I didn't know." Marissa glanced at her daughter, "She does know what my daughter is going through."

Natsu sighed deeply, he knew Lucy needed time to be alone, but he could not help but want to comfort her.

At the corner of another stall Lucy leaned against the wall for support. Covering her mouth with her hand, she silently sobbed as memories of her father flooded her mind.

After a while Happy returned with a happy little Alisa. "Mama!" she said, "While we were up in the air I saw a tea cup ride! Can we go?"

Marissa smiled, "Of course, why don't we ask your father to go to?"

Alisa nodded and waved them goodbye. Natsu and Happy waved back and set off to find Lucy.

Lucy had decided to take a stroll on her own. It had nearly been an hour since she left. She realized she should regroup with Natsu and Happy. Walking back from where she came, she caught a glimpse of a girl with silver hair.

"Alisa?" she called out and the girl faced her. "Princess Jasmine!" Alisa said and ran towards her.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked and lifted her. Alisa pouted, "I wanted to go on a ride but no one would go with me."

Lucy smiled, "Would it be okay if I went with you?" Alisa's face lit up, "Yes please!" Lucy set her back down and holding Alisa's hand, the two of them headed off.

Natsu on the other hand, was searching the festival grounds for Lucy. "Natsu," Happy flew back to him, "I don't see her." He was starting to get worried. He had already left her and the rest of the Guild for a year, and now it's like he left them all over again.

He was about to go look for her one more time when Marissa walked up to him, "Aladdin!" Natsu bowed and Marissa frantically held his hand, "Have you seen Alisa? She's gone missing!"

* * *

 **What could have happened to the sweet little Alisa? How is Lucy coping with what's happening? Find out next week!**

 **R &R~**


	3. Chapter 3: Do we get an And They Lived

**OH MY GOSH I AM SO SORRY MY LOVELY PEOPLE! I haven't been posting up the final chapter due to Finals T^T But rest assured I have not forgotten about it! So I hope you'll still enjoy reading my little story here! Also please like and support me on Facebook! You can find me by searching up my nameL "Mavis Reed" and find the page with my avatar! So now that that's out of the way go on! Read my chapter update :D**

 **On a Side Note:**

 **I, Mavis Reed, do not own any of the members or the story of Fairy Tail. All rights are reserved for Hiro Mashima-sama! The plot of the story does belong to me though!**

* * *

Chapter Three: Do we get an 'And They Lived Happily Ever After'?

After a dizzy ride on the Mad Tea Party Carrousel, Lucy and Alisa bought some cotton candy. Alisa happily plucked at her treat and Lucy smiled, "Alisa, don't you think it's time to get back to your mom and dad?"

"I don't know." She set her cotton candy down and balled her fists on her lap, Lucy could see tear droplets fall unto her skirt. "Mama's sick, so Papa has to work hard. He really loves Mama, but he doesn't love me so he doesn't pay any attention to me."

Lucy hugged her, "No, don't think that. Your Papa loves you. He works hard so your Mama can get better. That way you'll have both a Mama and a Papa." Through tears Alisa hugged her back and the two sobbed silently, completely forgetting about their cotton candy.

"Jerry we have to find her," Marissa cried into her husband's chest. "I know Marissa," he stroked her hair, "I know." Jeremiah began to cry himself, "It's all my fault. If I had just followed her to that ride she wanted she wouldn't have gone off on her own." He turned to Natsu, "Your friend was right I needed to spend time with her as her family. Please, you're a mage right? I beg of you, find my daughter. I'll pay you any price, just please find my precious daughter."

Natsu walked up to them, "I'll find her, but my friend and I don't want the money. I'm sure we'll both be happy if you just spend time with your daughter like she wants you to." Jeremiah nodded and Natsu, along with Happy, dashed off.

Lucy and Alisa were wiping away their tears when they heard a voice call out to them. "Why, don't cry pretty ladies."

Lucy looked up to see two men had walked up to them. "Pretty ladies such as yourselves shouldn't have tears in their eyes." The man who spoke was tall and lean. He had a curly mustache and thick bushy eyebrows. His partner was a few inches short than he was, but too had a curled mustache and bushy eyebrows.

Alisa held Lucy tightly and they stood. "We were actually just leaving," she said and held Alisa's hand, preparing to run off.

The taller man grabbed a hold of Alisa's hair, "What's the rush, we actually wanted to meet with the young Miss Alygris." The other man grabbed Lucy's hand and she tried to fight back, but it gave the tall man the chance to completely grab a hold of Alisa.

"Alisa!" Lucy cried. She struggled to free herself from her captor, but it was no use. He was slender, but well built. "You see," the man who held Alisa said, "Miss Alygris' daddy just fired us. So we need some money. I'm sure you'll fetch a high price from him won't you little Miss?"

Lucy slowly fought against her captor to reach her keys. She nearly had them when the man suddenly let her go. Through the corner of her eyes she saw a white scarf fluttering in the air. She immediately knew who it was.

"Natsu!" she said and he held her. "Gosh Lucy you had me worried." Jeremiah and Marissa were right behind him and called out to their daughter. Heat rose to Lucy's face as she wiggled out of Natsu's grasp, "They have Alisa."

"I overheard them," his hands were lit in flames, "don't underestimate a Dragon Slayer's ears." He slowly walked up to the man who held on to Alisa. The kidnapper slowly backed away, "Please," he pleaded, "Don't hurt me."

"You hurt my friends and you expect me not to hurt you?" Natsu said in calm anger. The man let Alisa go and she ran towards Lucy. The man knelt down, "Please, my name's Frederick, I was just desperate. Without my job my family was beginning to starve. My friend over there, Kyle, is in the same situation. His mother is sick and he needs to continue to buy her medicine." Kyle knelt beside him and they both asked for forgiveness.

"I know you two," said Jeremiah, "I fired you for taking some of the silver in the mines."

'We're sorry," said Frederick, "but we were desperate. Our salaries weren't going to cut it anymore, and we didn't know any other way to support our families."

Jeremiah looked at his wife and daughter, then at the two men. One was a father just like he was, the other was a son who was trying to help his sick mother. Both were trying to support their families.

Jeremiah sighed, "If you two promise to not steal from me again, I'll rehire the both of you. I'll even give you guys a raise, but it would mean you'll have to work a lot harder."

The two men were shocked, "Of course!" Kyle said, "Thank you sir! We promise we won't steal and we'll work hard." They took off before Jeremiah could change his mind and Lucy let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Jeremiah turned to his daughter, "Alisa, I am so sorry." He fell to his knees and began to sob, "I'm sorry for being such an awful father to you."

Alisa ran towards her father, "Papa!" she hugged him and cried too, "You're not awful Papa. I love you!" Marissa walked up to her family and hugged them as well. With the three of them reunited Lucy joined up with Natsu.

"Thank you Natsu," she told him. "What for?" he asked as she hugged him, "For saving Alisa and me."

Natsu chuckled, "Of course Lucy, just as Aladdin saves Jasmine, I'll always save you."

Natsu took Lucy's hand and they held each other for a moment. Time seem to have stopped for the both of them until the sound of Jeremiah clearing his throat brought them back to Earth, "Sorry to interrupt you two, but I would like to express my gratitude."

Happy teased the both of them as he climbed into Lucy's arms, "They like each other!"

Jeremiah laughed and handed Natsu a pouch, "Please accept this. It's not much but I want you three to have it."

Natsu looked inside the bag and Jeremiah continued to speak, "It's about fifty thousand jewels. It's not much, but I hope it'll be helpful to you all."

Natsu looked at Lucy and they both smiled. Even without words they understood each other. He handed Jeremiah the pouch back, "We're just happy you guys are going to get along now. Besides you can use this money for your family."

Jeremiah shook his head, "Please I insist. That money is being used for my family. I'm giving it to the people who made me realize that the one thing my family needed more than anything, was me."

Alisa and Marissa smiled, they both encouraged them to keep the pouch. When everything settled down, the Alygris family waved goodbye and once again it was just the three of them. It was already evening and the trio returned to their tent. Walter had thanked them and gave them their pay as well during their dinner together. Once they made sure all their belongings were packed up, they took one last stroll around the festival grounds.

"That was an interesting day," said Happy as he ate a small, raw fish. "I had a great time," said Natsu, "How about you Luce, had fun being with us?"

Lucy smiled, "Of course, when I'm with you guys it's never boring."

"Hey you guys!" they overheard the group of friends near them, "I saw a cute little lady in the nearest town! She had blue hair and had a white cat with her."

The trio smiled and even without saying it, they knew who they would be finding first on their mission to bring Fairy Tail back together.

Natsu took Lucy's hand, "Off we go!" Lucy smiled and ran with him as Happy soared high above them.

* * *

 **THE END! I hope you guys liked my short story!**

 **Please R &R!**


End file.
